


Did My Heart Love Til Now

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fake Character Death, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Naboo where we lay our scene.Divided by the rivalry between their families Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo find themselves defying what their families have been trying to teach them about the other. But can a love so forbidden last?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	1. Chapter 1

Rose glanced around the square and sighed. Red stained the streets just a few feet away from her. It wasn’t just a piece of cloth from the Palpatines’ clothes. This was blood. There were flashes of blue and red as the Solo-Organa family clashed with the Palpatines, again. 

Rose ducked as a jar flew past her head. It was only nine in the morning. The servants were fighting; didn't they think it was too early for this? 

Rose slowly stepped out into the square. She knew that if one of the Palpentines’ people saw her, she would get drawn into the fight. 

“Hey, there’s another.” 

Rose sighed as she drew the small sword that Lady Leia Organa gave her as a gift. She blocked the Palpatines who went after her before she held the sword in the air. “Peace. May we please hold for a moment of peace.” The fighting stopped for a moment. As Rose looked around the marketplace, many of the servants glanced at her with confused expressions on their faces. “Put away your swords. You don’t need to do this.” 

“What? Are you trying to stop the fight? Too much of your friends’ blood shed? You can’t stand the fact that we Palpatines have the upper hand.” 

“I’m not for this fighting that happens every day. Can we stop?”

“You have your side as I have mine. And I am a Palpatine.” Phasma pulled her own sword and put it in Rose’s face. 

“I just want to have peace. Put up your sword, Phasma.” 

“You have your sword out and talk of peace. I hate peace, or any friends of the Solo-Organas for that matter. ” Phasma spat at Rose. “You’re a coward.” 

“Oh, no I’m not.” Rose swung her sword at Phasma who laughed as she dodged out of the way. 

“Is that your best?” Phasma laughed at Rose. 

Rose kept engaging Phasma, as the servants went back to their own fights. Weapons clashed, while people who refused to take sides started to surround the square. 

The square where the two clans fought was where most of Naboo’s daily business normally took place. “Can someone get them out of there?” a voice shouted. 

The fighting continued despite a person attempting to cross the square and almost getting slashed by a Palpatine’s sword. The person kicked the Palpatine servant in the shin. “Maybe you should cut your fighting before one of us gets hurt.” The servants both shouted at the person as he darted across the rest of the square. 

Rey Palpatine looked out at the fight from her window in the square’s tallest building. The fighting was her morning alarm . Finn didn't even need to come in to wake her. 

Rey looked around the square for a particular face. He always seemed to enter the square not long after the fights ended to buy treats from the baker. 

Rey knew the sooner the fight ended, the sooner she would see him. It was one of the few things she was able to look forward to on a normal day. Her grandfather only let her out of the house with Finn and even then, he didn't want to let Rey out of the house. 

He always feared her getting taken by someone associated with the Solo-Organas. But they couldn’t have been so bad. The feud between the two families had lasted generations — the family name of Solo-Organas wasn’t even their original name. Rey didn't know how it began. It couldn’t have been bad enough for the feud between the families to stretch this long. No fight was that bad.

“What is this?” Rey sat up and looked down to the door. Her grandfather was leaving with Rey’s father and mother behind him. “Give me my sword.” He held his hand to Rey’s father. 

“You’re thinking of fighting? At your age?” 

Palpetine took the sword from Rey’s father and marched into the square. 

“Let me at him.” Han Solo said as he took out his own weapon. Leia Organa, his wife, stepped in front of him. “Leia, you hate him too.”

“I’m not letting you die in this kind of fight.”

There was a trumpet blast. The fighting immediately stopped and the center of the square was cleared to reveal Queen Jamillia. She stepped forward to the center while surveying the fighting. 

Jamillia turned and spoke. “Do you not understand? What will end these daily brawls? Each day, we cannot clean the blood from the marketplace. Put down your weapons.” Both sides slowly lowered their weapons. “On the ground.” All the weapons clattered on the pavement. Queen Jamillia looked to the few city guards that surrounded the square. “Pick them all up. Don’t give them back.” 

Both sides started to protest, but a look from the Queen quieted everyone. “Too many times have you disturped Naboo’s peace. Too many times have you disrupted the flow of morning business in the square. Never has the feud between Palpatine and Organa-Solos been this bad. If another brawl like this erupts, all parties involved will be executed.” The Queen noticed Palpatine move forward. “Lord Palpatine, I will speak to you about this privately. Lord Solo, Lady Organa, I will speak to you two as well.” 

Everyone who had fought in the square retreated back to their sides. Rose sighed and sat on the ledge of the square’s fountain as it began to fill. 

“Rose?” Leia stopped next to her. “Are you alright?”

“I hate Phasma,” Rose muttered. 

“I don’t blame you.” 

Han sat next to Leia. “How did this start?” 

“The servants. I tried to break it up, then Phasma provoked me into fighting with her. More and more people just kept on joining. It’s ridiculous.” 

“At least Ben wasn’t here.” Leia said. “Where is he? I haven’t seen him at all today.”

“I saw him earlier, by the edge of town. I tried talking to him, but it was like he couldn’t even see me. He was just wandering around.”

“He’s been acting strange lately,” Han said. Leia gave him a look. 

“I wish one of us knew what was wrong.” Rose said. 

“Queen Jamillia requested us, so if you see Ben again today, can you find out what’s wrong? We’re worried about him. He hasn’t felt like himself lately,” Leia said. 

Rose shrugged. “I can try. But if he won’t even tell me…” Ben always seemed to tell his friends everything, but he hadn’t even seen either Poe or Rose in some time. 

Leia nodded her head. “We understand.” Leia and Han walked out of the square, following the Queen. 

Rose bent down to the fountain and started to scrub the dirt off her hands. She managed to avoid any damage, but fell down a few times during the fight. On the other side of the fountain, a Palpatine servant washed blood off his hands. Rose looked back down to see the water turning red. 

Queen Jamilia was right and everyone knew it. 

Rose looked up and saw Ben at the edge of the square looking towards a window. Rose glanced where Ben was looking and saw a girl, looking back out the window at Ben. Rose looked back to Ben, it was the most peace she had seen him in, for days. 

“Ben!” Rose called. 

He turned his head to Rose, and Rey leaned back into her room. His name was Ben. The man she watched each day was Ben. Rey continued watching him . 

“Rose?” Ben walked over to her. “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning to you, too.” 

“Is it really just morning?” 

“It’s only nine. Are you hurt? How do you know that woman from the window over there?” Rose pointed to the woman’s window. Ben only hummed and looked back up at Rey. “What’s her name?” 

“I don’t know,” Ben said softly. 

“You don’t know her name?” 

Rey heard that. She scrambled around her room to find a piece of paper and quill to write as Rose and Ben kept talking below. 

“She’s always in that house. I don’t think she’s allowed out,” Ben said. “If I tried to talk to her from here, everyone would notice.”

“They’d notice someone staring up at a window too. But that isn’t stopping you.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at Rose and glanced back at Rey’s window. She held a note out of the window and pointed to Ben, waving. 

Ben pointed back to himself and Rey nodded as she dropped the note. Ben scrambled to catch as it fluttered down to him. He caught the note, and Rose walked next to him as he read it. “Her name is Rey.” Ben looked up to Rey. “I’m Ben,” he said. 

“I heard your friend,” Rey replied. She quickly turned to her room. “Perhaps I’ll see you again. I have to go.” Rey waved to Ben as she ducked back in her room. 

“Rey. Her name is Rey,” Ben said. 

“So you love a girl named Rey, who won’t be let out of her home.” Ben nodded. “At least she seems to love you back,” Rose muttered. 

“Why is love so painful?” Ben moaned. 

“Here we go,” Rose said to herself. 

“This beautiful woman with a beautiful name, Rey, is locked away from the world. We can’t draw attention to ourselves by trying to talk to her from here. How can we release her from confinement?”

“Let’s not forget that she lives on the Sith side of the square.” 

Ben backed up and got a closer look at the house. “Maybe she’s not a Sith?” 

“Hope for the best.” Rose sighed. “But look on the bright side: you weren’t killed in the fight and you learned Rey’s name and talked to her. Let’s not remain here and attract attention.” Rose pulled on Ben’s arm as they went about their business. 

When Rey returned to her room, she looked out and saw Ben across the square. When he looked back toward her window, she waved to him. Ben waved back. Rey beamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey remained at her window until she heard a knock at her door. “My lady?” 

“Come in, Finn.” Rey said. 

“Good morning, my lady. I see you woke with the fights again.” Rey nodded her head as she followed Ben’s gaze as it drifted back to her. “Are you still pining after that man in the market?” 

“His name is Ben.” 

“Ben? Does he have a side?” 

Rey shook her head. “His friend was fighting as a Solo-Organa, though.” 

Finn hummed. “Maybe if he’s fast enough, your grandfather will let you have him.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Your grandfather is starting to meet with potential suitors for you. He believes you need to be married soon. I’m sure you’re going to hear this again from him.”

Rey whipped her head back to the window in time to see Ben and his friend leaving the square. Rey went to open her window to call him, but by the time it opened, Ben was far out of sight.

She had to tell him before it was too late. “Ben,” Rey whispered for him. 

Rey’s door flew open and the rest of her family entered. “My darling granddaughter,” Sheev Palpatine exclaimed. “Look at you. So grown up.”

“She’s not even twenty,” Rey’s mother, Lady Adela Palpatine said, but Palpatine waved her off.

“My goodness, really?” Palpatine said as Rey shrunk away, gazing out the window again. “My mother was married at fifteen, so it’s time for our Rey to be married.” 

Rey shook her head. “No, thank you.” Convincing her grandfather to give her a choice would be like telling someone to take both sides in the war. “I’d rather wait a while longer.” She needed more time to find Ben, to become acquainted with him, and perhaps he would ask for her hand. 

“Rey.” Adela moved to sit next to her on the window ledge. “Tell us, how do you feel about marriage?” 

Rey hadn't really thought anything of it. If it were going to happen, she wanted to know who she was marrying. Ben was the only person she had ever thought about in that manner, in her dreams. “I haven’t thought too much of it.” 

“Not at all?” Palpatine exclaimed. 

“I’ve thought about it a little bit.” 

“Wonderful. It is high time you consider your duty to your family. Your mother was not much older than you are now when she gave birth to you.” Rey’s mother sighed and stared at Palpatine with a dead stare. Palpatine kept talking. “Armitage Hux has requested your hand.” 

Rey held in her gasp. How would she or Ben convince her grandfather otherwise? Hux was a Sith ally. Rey didn't know about Ben’s allegiances. 

“Though I’m sure he won’t be your only suitor.” Rey almost sighed as her grandfather kept talking. “Tonight, we will host a celebration for your coming out in society. You will meet many possible suitors, as well as those who will make strategic alliances with our family.” 

“Tonight?”

“Yes. I have a servant delivering invitations now. Everyone, expect for any dreaded Solo-Organas, will be invited.”

Rey smiled. Ben would be invited to the party. She could see him and talk to him in a normal setting. He had a chance to ask for her hand. “That sounds lovely.” 

“It will be the most grand party in all of Naboo. No one else will be able to top it.” 

No one else had the money to top the Palpatine family, except for the queen. It would be a grand party. Rey only had one thing on her mind: she had to find Ben and know him better. 

“Thank you, grandfather. I can’t wait for tonight.” 

Palpatine laughed. “Good, my granddaughter. It will be a wonderful night.” Palpatine left the room and Rey’s parents followed him out. 

When the door closed Rey looked to Finn. “He’s invited to the party tonight.” 

“Hopefully.” Finn said. “He could be allied with the Solo-Organas.” 

“He must come. I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t come. If you go out today, please invite him for me. I don’t care if he's against our family, you must invite him for me.” 

“Of course, my lady.” 

Rey squealed as she spun back to the window to see Ben and Rose in the square with another person. “Finn look.” Rey said. Finn kneeled next to Rey at the window. “It’s Poe Dameron. You seem to keep your eye on him.” 

“I’m not supposed to spend time with people against your family.” 

“Oh no.” With Ben between Rose and Poe, it was becoming less and less likely that he was neutral regarding Naboo’s feuding families. “He’s with the Solo-Organa family, isn’t he?” 

Outside, Poe was talking to a Palpatine servant, while Ben had just noticed Rey. Rose rolled her eyes at Ben as she went with Poe. 

“So this party tonight? Who’s invited?”

“Everyone on this list. That I can’t even read!” The servant groaned. “Would you be able to help me? Please, I’ll do anything.” 

Poe took the list from the servant. “I can get my own servants on this. I’m sure you’ve heard of me. Poe Dameron.”

“I have. Would you really be able to help me?” 

“Can my friends and I come to the party tonight?” Poe asked. “Me, this lovely lady here, and that young man over there.” Poe pointed to Ben. Ben didn't notice a thing. Poe looked back at him. “He’s not the most observant.” 

“Of course you can come. As long as you aren’t against the Palpatine family. It’s a masked ball. Thank you so much for helping.” The servant handed Poe the list. 

Poe snapped his fingers and his own servant ran to him. “Deliver party invitations for the people on the list.” Poe’s servant ran away as Poe and Rose darted to Ben. “Guess who got us invited to a Palpatine ball tonight?” 

“I’m not interested,” Ben said. He was still looking up at the window. 

Poe and Rose looked at each other and shook their heads. “It will be fun, Ben. ” 

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m not much of a dancer. I’d probably have a better time dozing into a dream.” 

“Excuse me.” The group turned to Finn, who was standing at the house door. “Ben, I have a message from Rey.” Finn held it out to Ben. “She invites you to the party here tonight.” 

“What?” Ben took the invitation from Finn. 

“Looks like you’re going to the party after all,” Poe said. 

“You two are welcome to come as well,” Finn added. 

Poe tried to keep himself from bursting that they were already going to be sneaking in. “We sure will.” 

“Tell Rey thank you. And I’ll see her tonight,” Ben said. 

“So you’re going?” 

“Come on.” Rose said grabbing one of Poe’s arms and one of Ben’s. “We’ve got things we need to do.” Rose pulled Poe and Ben out of the square. “ I’m not so sure about this.” Rose glanced at Ben and saw that he was buried in the invitation. “I’m serious. Palpatine could be setting up a trap for Ben.” 

“If it is, we’ll fight our way out.” Poe shrugged. 

“We can’t. Queen Jamillia threatens to execute us if our clans fight like they did this morning.” 

“If they capture us, they deserve a fight. I’m sure Jamillia will understand.” 

“No fighting with the Palpatines anymore. It’s dangerous.”

Ben spoke up. “So we go and we don’t fight.I want to see Rey. ” 

“We should have told him that Rey would be there sooner,” Poe whispered to Rose. “We don’t want Palpatine to know it’s us at the party tonight, and it’s a masked ball. We should find some costumes.” 

Ben nodded. “It’s on the invitation.” 

Rose pulled Ben along while they followed Poe. 

Poe enjoyed attending balls as often as he could, and Rose and Ben often found themselves forced to attend. 

Rose had convinced Ben not to let Poe drag them to another party. Then Rey invited him to this one. 

“I’m so sick of all these parties,” Rose said

“This is the last one without an invitation,” Ben said. 

“You have an invitation. I just want to spend time with my sister. But Poe needs someone to tell him to stop.” 

“This is the last one unless we’re invited. I promise.” 

Rose sighed and continued to follow Ben and Poe as they went through the town looking for something to wear that night. They all found masks that would keep them hidden. If Palpatine found them, despite the punishment Jamillia laid out, he still might look for a fight. 

Ben and Rose returned to the square. Ben looked up at Rey’s window. “Should I get her something?” Ben said, almost to himself. Rose turned back to Ben. “Should I get Rey flowers or something for tonight?” 

“The florist is over there.” 

“What would she like, though?” 

Rose shook her head. “This is adorable.” She laughed. “Get her roses or something with which you can’t go wrong.” Rose looked up at Rey’s window to see someone looking down. “Regardless, I don’t think you have anything to worry about when it comes to her.” Rose didn't mention she might be a Palpatine. 

Ben probably considered it. Rey invited them to a Palpatine masked ball. They would all have to be careful that night. One wrong move might get them killed. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You look lovely, my lady.” Finn said when Rey stepped out of her room. 

“Are you sure?” Rey spun in her dark red dress. It felt heavy, with precious stones weighing it down. “Will I always have to wear stuff like this when I’m out now?” 

“That is up to your grandfather.”

Rey sighed. Everything in her household was up to her grandfather. Rey doubted her parents had any real choice in their lives. She knew that her mother was chosen for her father, without input from either of them. Palpatine tried to act like he was giving Rey a choice when, really, he was just trying to find the person to whom he would marry Rey. 

Rey looked at her reflection in the mirror and she wished she knew the girl looking back at her. Rey pulled the gold mask down onto her face. Would Ben even recognize her? Would she even recognize Ben? Was he even going to come? 

“Finn? Is Ben going to come tonight?” 

“I gave him the invitation. It sounds like he will, and two of his friends will be with him.” 

Rey sighed. She would be on the lookout for him tonight. She heard footsteps come up the stairs; her mother stood before her. “You look so beautiful, my girl.” 

“Thank you, mother.” 

“I promise that you’ll have a good time tonight.” 

“I wish my dress was lighter.” 

Rey’s mother chuckled. “That is a wish all women have. But men don’t seem to want to grant it.” 

“I can help get you ladies some lighter dresses,” Finn said. “I know a dressmaker and tailor, who would make your dresses much lighter. But they charge quite a bit.” 

“Oh, I’d pay,” Rey said. 

“Rey. Come down to the ball,” Palpatine shouted from downstairs. 

Rey, her mother, and Finn all walked downstairs, where the party had started. Everyone wore a mask. Rey wasn’t sure who anyone even was. Her grandfather never let her out. 

The musicians were already playing while Palpatine made a fuss over everything. “Welcome, everyone. Please enjoy yourselves and dance with each other. Balls are made for dancing.”

Rey looked towards Finn and sighed. He would issue commands until everyone did as he said. “Want to dance with me to make him stop?” Rey asked. 

“Alright, my lady.” Finn held his arm out to Rey. She took it and Finn moved them onto the dance floor. 

As Finn and Rey danced more people started to file onto the floor. Rey kept on looking around the room for Ben or one of his friends. Between the masks and the movement, it was hard to tell who a person was. 

Finn twirled Rey around. When she returned he said, “I think I see him.” Finn turned Rey towards three people in masks who had lost looks in their eyes. Rey could see that Ben was one of them, with his lush, dark hair, and just how tall he was. 

“It’s him.” 

Finn and Rey kept dancing to get closer to Ben. When the song ended, she was standing in front of him. “Have a nice night, my lady,” Finn said as he left the two of them alone.

“Ben?” Rey lifted her mask a little bit. 

Ben lifted his up slightly. “Rey?” Ben held out his hand. “May I have a dance?” 

“Of course.” Rey tried to catch her breath as she took Ben’s hand. He led her onto the dance floor. 

“I am not worthy to hold such a hand as yours.” Rey blushed as Ben lifted her hand to his lips. “You are a holy shrine that I wish to worship.”

“Oh no.” One of Ben’s friends said from behind them. 

Rey giggled as she danced with Ben further from his friends. “You think too low of yourself. And far too high of me.” Ben and Rey danced while gazing into each other’s eyes. “You dance quite well. ” Rey felt her heart flutter faster.

After the dance ended, Ben and Rey took each other’s hands. Stepping behind a curtain, they both looked to each other. “Your hands are shaking,” Rey murmured. Ben nodded.They merely gazed at each other. Soon their gazes drifted down to each other’s lips. 

“I have no place to kiss your lovely lips,” Ben whispered. “I feel like I’d be tainting you.” 

“Then we’d both be tainted together.” 

Rey leaned up and brought Ben’s lips down to her own. 

“I’ve been purged of the taint on my lips.”

“And some is now my own.”

“May I kiss you again?” 

“You may.” Ben leaned down to kiss Rey. “You’re good at that,” she said breathlessly when Ben pulled back. 

“My lady?” 

Rey and Ben’s eyes widened as Rey took a step back to see Finn pulling a curtain back. “Yes?” 

“Your grandfather requests you.” 

Rey took a last glance at Ben before she hurried away. “Who is her grandfather?” Ben asked.

“You’ll see,” Finn replied.

Palpatine effortlessly commanded the room’s attention. “I’m sure you wonder why I brought you here tonight.” 

Ben felt a tug on his arm. Rose pulled on him to move to the back of the room. “Don’t let him see you. Phasma already has.” 

Ben moved to the back of the room as Palpatine kept talking. “My lovely granddaughter is making her society debut. Everyone, meet the lovely Lady Rey Palpatine.” 

Ben quickly turned his head as Rey stood next to Palpatine. “No.” 

“I can’t believe it,” Rose said. 

“My life now belongs to the granddaughter of our greatest foe.” 

Rose grabbed Ben and pulled him even further away. 

“Rey is a Palpatine.” Ben said to himself. 

Rey shrunk away from her grandfather as quickly as she could to find Finn. “Finn, please find Ben. Ask him his family name. Please. I need to know.” Finn walked towards the back of the room. “I hope he’s still available.” 

When Finn returned, he informed Rey, “His name is Ben Solo, as in the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa.”

“My only love, sprung from my only hate. My first love, from an enemy.” 

“Oh, Rey.” Finn sighed. 

“His family has worked with us before. Perhaps Grandfather will let it happen again.” 

“Your grandfather was trying to gain the Skywalkers’ power before. They won’t let it happen again.” 

Phasma stalked over to Rey and Finn. “Can you believe the nerve?” 

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked. 

“There are three people aligned with the Solo-Organas here. One of them is Ben Solo himself. And when I told your grandfather he just waved it off like it was nothing.” Finn just shrugged in response. Rey tried not to make eye contact. “How can something like that be nothing? He’s our enemy.” 

“Phasma, why is he your enemy? They did nothing to you,” Finn said. 

“You sound just like Palpatine. He told me not to care. That I would disrupt the party if I said anything. Then he mentioned how I’m already so hard to marry off as is. Like I care.” 

“I wish I didn't either.” Rey sighed as her gaze drifted towards the back of the room as Ben and his friends were trying to move their way towards the doors. “Excuse me,” Rey said. 

She pushed her way through the crowds to try to get to Ben before he left. By the time she made it through the crowd, it was too late and he was already out the door. 

Rey’s head dropped lower. No one was going to let her out. Much less to chase after a Solo. That could have been the last time she ever saw Ben. 

“Rey?” Finn appeared behind her. “What’s wrong?” 

“He knows I’m a Palpatine. He’s my family’s enemy and he knows who I am. He probably will never want to see me again.” 

“He’ll come around. He’s always been at your window. He’ll at least talk to you. Your family still wants you around for the party.” Rey returned to the party and walked around the dance floor, not sure what else she wanted from the night. 

“Hello, my lady,” an unfamiliar voice said. Rey turned to see a red haired man looking down at her. “My name is Armitage Hux.” So this was the person who requested her hand. “May I have a dance?” 

“You may.” Rey let Hux dance with her for a few songs, but every movement made her wish that she was dancing with Ben again. 

For the rest of the ball Rey danced with many more people, wishing that she would be able to see Ben again. As the party came to a close Rey drifted back to Finn and her mother. 

“Did you have a good time at your first ball?” Adela asked. 

“It was wonderful,” Rey said, thinking of Ben. “I wish something like that could happen more often.” 

“You’ll probably end up going to many galas. Unless they’re held by the Solo-Organa family, you’ll probably be invited to every ball in the city.” 

“They probably have nice parties,” Rey said softly. Ben was bound to attend any party his family held.

“I’m sure they do. But none will be like tonight’s party.” 

“No. No, they won’t.” 

Finn gave Rey a look that flew over her mother’s head. “I’m sure Rey must be exhausted,” Finn said. “ We should retire.” Finn and Rey walked back up to the second floor. “Try not to get so caught up over Ben. He’s a Jedi. He could stab you in the back because you’re a Palpatine.” 

“I don’t think so,” Rey replied. “He’s sweet.” 

They paused at Rey’s door. “I think you’re right.” Finn held a small vase of flowers. “These are for you.” 

Rey took the vase and looked at the note.  _ For the lovely lady of the house I can never enter. You have bewitched me. If I see you again it will be the happiest of times. Ben.  _

Rey smiled as she set the vase of flowers by her window. She looked out to see Ben as he walked out of the square looking towards Rey’s window. Rey waved to Ben and blew him a kiss. Ben blew a kiss back at her. 

“This is going to turn into a disaster,” Finn said. “None of your families will approve the match. The only way you two would ever be able to be married is if you eloped and--oh no.” Rey perked up at the idea. “You’re actually going to try and elope with him.” 

“Hopefully someday.” Rey sighed. “That would be something else.”

“Yes. Yes it would. It certainly would. Because if anyone said anything both of your families would disown you. Meanwhile some other noble familes would adopt you and thank you for ending the stupid feud.” 

“Why are our families even fighting? If I’m the one to someday lead the Palpatine family, shouldn’t I know why we’re fighting?” 

“Your father and uncle don’t even know why we’re fighting.” 

“If we don’t even know why we’re fighting, do we really need to fight? Love, or at least ignoring each other, would be so much easier.” 

“It would, my lady. It would.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Ben hovered at the Palpatine house’s gardens. Rose and Poe teased him about falling for a Palpatine without knowing that Rey was one. 

Her grandfather never let her outside. They never really had much of a chance to see each other, unless it was through a window. 

Rey had a hard time sleeping at night. She kept on turning in her bed wondering when she would be able to see Ben next. Even with their feuding families, he still cared enough, and sent her flowers. After a while, Rey got out of bed, put on a robe, and walked to the back of the house. She opened the door to the balcony that looked over the garden, unaware anyone was there. 

Ben almost fell out of the tree outside of the garden when Rey walked out onto the balcony. A small bit of light peeked through the door and illuminated Rey. She looked like the sun. Everything else was the moon, still beautiful, but incredibly pale compared to Rey’s beauty. 

Ben kept his gaze on Rey through the trees. She leaned onto the balcony as she looked into the garden. She looked out and Ben thought she could see him. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Rey might tell her family he was here. 

Her eyes were small stars twinkling in the night. Rey sighed. “Why me?” she asked. 

Ben leaned closer to the house, hanging on to Rey’s every word. “Oh, Ben. Why must you be Ben Solo? Run from your family. I’ll run from mine. We can just be two people who are in love with each other.” 

“Should I say something?” Ben wondered. 

“It’s only our names that make us enemies. We would still be ourselves if we weren’t Solos or Palpatines. But we’d be able to be together. What are our families? They’re just names to us. It could all be another name.” Rey paused. “What’s in a name? Why do we call things by a name? A rose would still smell just as sweet, without its name. Ben would still be Ben even if he had a different name. He’d still be perfect. If we could give up our names he would have me all for himself, him for me.” 

“I hear you, my love,” Ben called. Rey jumped as Ben scrambled out of the tree. He ran to stand in front of the house in Rey’s view. “I will give up my name. I will no longer be Ben Solo.”

“Who’s there?” Rey said. “Who’s listening to me?” 

“I’m sorry, my Rey. You know who I am. But my name is not what should be known, because it makes me your enemy.”

Rey looked down. “Ben.” She sighed. “Would you really not be a Solo?” 

“I will not, my love, if it causes you pain.”

Rey reached down and threw a rope down the balcony. “Come up here.” Ben scrambled up the rope to meet Rey at the balcony. “Will you be able to get down if my family finds you?” 

“I’ll get there; with love’s wings I could fly. These walls could not stop love, and my family could never stop my love for you.” 

“If they find you, my family will kill you.” Rey gripped onto Ben’s coat. “What would I do if you…” Rey’s voice trailed off. She leaned her head onto Ben’s chest. 

Ben wrapped his arm around Rey’s back and lifted her head to look into his eyes. “It’s the look in your eyes that’s most dangerous to me.” 

“Ben, I don’t want them to see you.” 

“I have the night’s cloak to hide me from their eyes.” 

Rey looked up at Ben. Though very tall, his dark hair did seem to blend in with the night. If he wasn’t so known for being Han and Leia’s son, most people wouldn’t have given him a second glance. Rey reached up and touched Ben’s face. “I guess you could.” 

“If you didn't love me, I would let them find me here. My life would be better ended by their hate than living it without your love.” 

Rey gazed at Ben and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. “I do love you.” Rey didn't care that this was probably going to be one of the few real conversations they had together. They knew that there was something between them. Despite the feud, they knew they could spend a life happily together. 

“How did you find the garden?” Rey stepped out of Ben’s arms and looked back out toward it. 

“Love helped me.” Ben put his arms around Rey as she blushed. 

She was so glad that it was night and he couldn’t see her blush. They loved each other and that could be enough for Rey. If she was ever asked if she loved Ben, Rey knew that until the end of time she would reply that she did. 

There was nothing better than having a moment alone together. Rey wondered for a moment if she was being too affectionate, but then Ben leaned down and kissed the side of her head. If she was, she didn't care. 

“I love you,” Rey murmured. 

“I do too. And I swear on the moon that this feeling I have for you won’t change.” 

“The moon changes, however. Every night until the next month, the moon is different from the night before.”

“I want to swear my love to you. Let me try.”

“You don’t need to. You say you love me, and I believe you.” Rey turned and leaned in to kiss Ben. 

“May I ask something of you?” Ben whispered in Rey’s ear. 

“Anything.” 

“Please. Let’s exchange a vow of love. Let’s be married before our families find out about us.” 

Rey gasped and stepped out of Ben’s arms. He couldn’t be serious. While they had been admiring each other for over a year, they had their first real conversation earlier that night. “No. We can’t. I can’t. It’s too soon.” 

“But what about our families? Please.” 

Rey knew that her grandfather would probably marry her off as soon as possible. Hux was already quite powerful, and if Rey didn't get any other requests soon, Palpatine would try to marry her to Hux. 

“Rey.” She heard Finn say. “Rey, where are you?” 

Rey looked back into the house. She pushed against the wall by the door. “Stay there. I’ll be right back.” 

Ben thought about how everything went that night. He hadn’t expected Rey to still want him after she learned who he was. They were supposed to be enemies, but everything inside both of them was telling them to be anything but that. 

Rey stepped back outside and sighed when she saw that Ben was still standing at the door. “Call for me tomorrow. I’ll send Finn out to get details if you really want to be married.” 

Ben laughed as he picked Rey up and spun her around. He brought her down and tried to give her a long kiss. 

“My lady,” Finn called out to Rey. 

“I’ll send Finn tomorrow.”

“I will be waiting in the square.”

They leaned into each other and kissed again. “A thousand times good night to you.” Rey ducked back into the house. Ben stood staring back at her. He stayed at the balcony until Rey stepped back out. “Ben, you should go. Go now. Please. Before someone else wakes up.” 

“But I want to stay with you,” Ben said as Rey took his hand and put it on the rope that led down.

“I told you. You can’t. And it’s past midnight. We both need to sleep. And my family can’t find you.” 

“All I will ever need for the rest of my life is you.” 

“Then go, before I die of heartbreak when my family does something to you.” Rey nudged Ben to the rope. He swung over the balcony and hung from the rope. Rey looked down at him. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Rey leaned down and kissed Ben’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Sleep well, my angel,” Ben said as he crawled down the rope. He darted out into the garden, looked back at Rey on the balcony before scaling the fence. 

Rey watched as he went. Once Ben was out of sight Rey heard a sigh behind her. “You’re going to marry him? Already?”

“I don’t expect you to understand, just please help me.” 

“You’re going to regret this in a month. This is the worst decision-”

“It will be one of the few decisions I get to make for myself. Grandfather tries to rule over everything, including us. I want to choose something for myself. Even if I regret it, I still will have chosen it. Please. Help me.” 

Finn sighed, but he said “What do you want me to do?” 

Rey smiled and threw her arms around her friend. She whispered a soft thank you before she explained to Finn what she needed. Rey was so happy that he was going to listen and help. 

After Rey was finished, Finn said, “I’m still going to think this is a bad idea. But you still deserve this kind of happiness.” 

On the other side of the fence, Poe and Rose were walking down the street as Ben jumped down from the fence. Poe and Rose looked up at the house, then back to Ben. “You saw her, didn't you?” Rose said. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Oh no-”

“Nice job, man.” Poe spoke over Rose. “Not letting those bastards in the way of love.” 

Ben shook his head. “No. I need to ask something of you two. Rey and I are getting married-”

“You’re what?” Rose said. 

“Can you two be witnesses?” 

“No. No. This is going to cause so much trouble. As if you didn't already cause enough. Ben, this is a poor idea. Not only are you of opposing families, but you hardly know each other.” 

After Rose stopped, Poe glanced at her before stepping forward. “What time and where? I’ll be there.” 

“I’m going to talk to Luke about it tomorrow. But tomorrow, if Luke allows it.” 

“Tomorrow?” Rose chirped. “You’re crazy. I’ll go, but my mind is not being changed about this being a bad idea.” 

“Rose, you have probably come up with all the ways this will end in your head and it will probably be none of them that actually end up happening.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Rose, will you stop?” Poe said. “We get it. You think that Palpatine is going to kill Ben for marrying his granddaughter.” 

“Realistically, he’d also kill Rey.” 

“Rose, don’t say that.” Ben breathed out as he pushed open the church gate. “Uncle Luke!” Ben called out. 

Luke’s head popped out from behind a bush in the gardens. “Ben. What brings you here?” 

“Poor decisions,” Rose said as they walked over to Luke.

“I can see that Miss Tico disapproves of what you’re about to tell me.” 

“I wish to be married,” Ben said. 

Luke’s eyes widened. “Why haven’t I heard anything about this from your mother. Or any of you.” Luke looked at the trio as they all tried to avoid eye contact. “Ben?”

“Uh…” 

“Is it that girl in the window you’ve been pining over?” 

“Uh…” 

“Did you meet someone else? And want to marry her in such a short time?”

Ben shook his head. It felt worse than that in this town. Luke also grew up rivaling the Palpatines. He left the family to try and give up the unnecessary rivalry, but no one was sure if he really was over the feud. “The girl is Rey Palpatine.” 

“You’re trying to elope, aren’t you?” Ben nodded his head. Rey and Ben knew asking their parents would result in the feud running deeper. “Rey agreed to this?” 

“Yes. Last night.” Ben cringed. Luke would probably inform their parents if he knew they were first able to hold each other the night before. 

Luke started walking to the church. “Come with me, Ben.” Ben followed his uncle to a small room in the back. The church had a few small rooms, one for Luke, and the others for those seeking sanctuary. Luke looked to a small painting of their family on the wall. “Your grandmother would see this as a step in the right direction.” 

Ben’s grandmother, Padme Amidala, was something of a legend in Naboo. When the line of the throne ended, the people of Naboo asked her to be queen. Padme acted as queen in Naboo for a few years, before she decided to hand over the crown to Queen Jamillia. 

Jamillia asked Padme to be a senator for Naboo and she worked very closely with everyone in Naboo’s government at the time, including Palpatine. 

When Padme married Anakin Skywalker, everyone expected the marriage to come closer to a peace between the two families, with all of Padme’s connections. 

Palpatine took it as a betrayal, yet still tried to use the connection to try and manipulate the Skywalker family. Before Palpatine could sink his claws in too deep, Padme denounced him before the Senate, which only worsened the feud. 

“Despite the chaos, your grandmother still spoke out for peace. She wanted love, not war,” Luke said. “You falling in love with Palpatine’s granddaughter is something that she would see as a good thing. You’re both looking past what’s between your families and the war.” 

“What does that mean with you?”

“Come back here with Rey tonight, just after the sun sets. I’ll marry you two.” 

“Tonight?” 

Luke sighed. “Yes, I’ll do it tonight. Might it be a little soon, though?” 

“She’s the girl in the window.” 

Luke almost laughed. “You have been pining after a Palpatine for over a year and you never knew that. That is very much like your father. He didn't know who your mother was when they met, and went half a year without knowing.” 

“I’d ask how, but…” Ben and Luke both laughed lightly. “Same thing happened with Rey. So I can come back with Rey tonight?”

“Make it just before the sun sets.” 

“Thank you so much, Uncle Luke.” 

“Don’t get into too much trouble with this,” Luke said. “And maybe listen to Rose a little bit. Be prepared for the worst.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said as he left the room. When Ben walked back out of the church, Rose and Poe were both looking at him expecting different things. “We’re going to be married.” 

Poe cheered while Rose let a breath out but shrugged. “So we’re doing this,” she said. “Well.” She stood. “Don’t we have to meet Rey’s friend to arrange a time for her to get out to marry you?” 

Poe whipped his head to Rose. “Paige, is that you? Where’s Rose and her always warning us of the worst?” Rose shoved Poe as the three of them started to leave. 

They walked back into the town square. Ben looked up to Rey’s window, where she was sitting in view. Ben found a small pebble and tossed it at her window. Rey jumped and looked out. Ben waved and blew her a kiss. Rey blew a kiss back at him. She quickly darted away from the window. 

A moment later, Finn stepped out of the Palpatine home. They walked and met in front of the fountain. “I’m assuming you have a time for tonight?” Finn said. 

“Just before sunset.” 

“Who’s officiating the wedding?” 

“My uncle, Luke.”

“He’s a Skywalker? Do you have witnesses?” 

“Yes.” Ben looked back to Poe and Rose and waved them over. “This is Poe Dameron and Rose Tico.”

Finn shook their hands, and dipped his head a little bit when he shook Poe’s. “Pleased to meet you two. And I will also be a witness.” 

“Of course,” Poe said before Ben could open his mouth. “We’d be happy to have you.” 

Ben just shrugged and went with it. He could hear Rose trying to hold in something like a giggle from behind him. “Then I guess I will see you with Rey tonight.” Ben bowed his head. “Thank you for helping us. I owe you greatly.” 

Finn smiled. “While this will probably go south, to see my lady happy and take a step toward peace, this is a risk I’m willing to take.” Only Poe noticed how Finn’s eyes moved to him. 

Ben looked back up at Rey’s window to see that she was once again looking down to the square at them. Tonight they would be married and neither one of their families could do anything about it. Everything they wanted was looking to work out for them. 

“I’ll see you three tonight,” Finn said before he went back to the house. 

Rose glanced at Poe out of the corner of her eye. “Someone seemed to be taking a liking to you.” Poe started to turn red. “And we really don’t need another forbidden romance between Skywalker blood and Palpatine.” 

Ben laughed a little as Rose continued to go on about how this was just going to end in disaster and that she was going to end up being stuck with Poe and Ben for the fact that they just couldn’t resist Palpatines. 

After Rose finished talking she took deep breaths. “You done?” Poe asked. Rose nodded her head. “Now we need to find you a Sith lover.” 

“No. I’m already worried about Ben and Rey. I don’t need to worry about you and Finn, much less myself with some Palpatine.” Rose grabbed their arms. “Come on. We have to get some stuff ready for tonight.” 

In the Palpatine house, Finn didn't even need to knock as Rey threw the door open. “So?” 

“Tonight, before the sun is down. I’ll be taking you to the church at the edge of town. Ben’s friends, Rose and Poe, will be witnesses with me.” 

Rey sat up. “You mean Poe Dameron?” She smirked at him. Finn blushed. “Oh, this is going to be fun.” 

“It should be, for you. It is your wedding.” 

Rey beamed. Tonight would be her wedding, and she was actually looking forward to it. For years she expected that her wedding would have just been a power move for her grandfather. She never expected to choose her love like in the stories she read. 

Maybe tonight would change the history of the Palpatine’s and the Solo-Organas. “I don’t want to hide this,” Rey said softly. “I love him. And I really don’t want to keep it secret.” 

Finn sighed. “Would you like both of you to get killed by your grandfather? You know that he would do it. He’s almost killed a person of Skywalker blood before. He would kill Ben if he heard about this.”

“And if he didn't kill me, I’d probably be disowned,” Rey said. “I’d be a widow without anything. I know. I can’t tell anyone.” Rey gazed out the window. She saw a young child run across the square. She would probably never be able to have children with Ben. 

This secret was going to eat her alive. The biggest choice she would ever make would create the biggest secret she would ever have to keep. 

“Finn? How am I going to do this? You might have been right about this being a bad idea.” 

“It’s a bad idea, but tonight, you’ll know that it will all be worth it.” 


	6. Chapter 6

That evening at the church, Ben paced back and forth in front of Luke while waiting for Rey. Luke kept his eyes on Ben as he moved. “Ben, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” 

Ben stopped pacing and ran his hands down his jacket to smooth it. Any minute the doors would open and his bride would be there. 

At the Palpatine household, Rey was scrambling to find Finn. She was going to be late for her wedding. “Have you seen Finn?” Rey asked one of the servants. She darted around the house following where people told her Finn would be. 

She couldn’t be late for her wedding. If she were allowed to go out on her own, Rey would have been on her way to the church. 

Rey found Finn talking to her mother. “Finn.” Rey rushed to meet him. “You promised you would take me out tonight.” Rey pulled on his arm to get him out the door. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

“Aren’t you excited?” Finn smirked. 

“I never get to go out. Let’s go.” Rey’s mother laughed as Rey dragged Finn outside. “What were you doing? We’re already late.” 

“I was just talking to Lady Adela. Don’t worry, I didn't say anything about Ben.” 

Rey didn't reply. She pulled Finn along until they could see the church, when she abruptly stopped. Finn crashed into Rey and they fell on the path. 

“I’m sorry, my lady.” Finn said. 

Rey looked up at the church from the road. It was one of the largest buildings in the city. Looking up and knowing what awaited her made the church seem to stretch further than the stars. Rey took a breath before rising to her feet. 

Finn held his arm out to Rey. She took his arm and looked at him. “Are you nervous?” he asked. Rey nodded her head. “It’s normal to be nervous.” Finn pushed open the church gates. “You just have to keep going with it.” 

Rey looked around at the garden and saw a small bouquet sitting on a pillar that was hidden by the garden. Underneath was a note from Ben. 

‘To my lovely Rey. I wish I could find something as beautiful as you, but all of the world pales compared to you.’

Rey smiled as she held the bouquet to her face and smelled the flowers. Finn took the note from her hand. Finn smiled at it. “Yeah, he’s good for you.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I can’t be the only one who would work for the Palpatines and doubt a Solo’s intentions. But I think Ben really loves you.” Rey nodded and turned back to the church. Finn walked her to the doors. He peeked in the window to see inside. Rey saw him smile. “Ben and his friends are here. He looks nervous.” 

Rey leaned to peek in. Ben was standing by the altar trying to hold still. The priest turned to him and appeared to be talking to try and calm him down. 

Rey straightened herself up. “Do I look alright?” she asked Finn. 

“You look great.” Finn’s head turned toward the gate. “Oh my!” 

“What is it?” Rey said as she looked to the gate. “Oh my goodness.” 

“Queen Jamillia.” Finn kneeled to the ground and Rey followed. “Your majesty.” 

Jamillia stopped in front of Finn and Rey. “Lady Rey.” 

“Your majesty,” Rey said. 

“What brings you here tonight?” 

“Can you keep a secret from my family?” 

Jamillia raised an eyebrow at Rey. “What are you doing?” 

Rey stood to her feet. Finn also got up. “Can we show you?” 

Jamillia nodded her head. Finn turned and opened the doors to the church. Rey looked into Ben’s eyes and all the butterflies in her stomach faded. Rey wanted to run into Ben’s arms. Rey reached for Finn’s arm as he started to lead her down the aisle. 

Up near the altar, Poe and Rose were whispering among each other. “Did you invite the queen?” Rose hissed. 

“How could I have invited the queen? I don’t have that ability.” 

“Luke, did you invite the queen?” 

“Queen Jamillia,” Luke announced. “Welcome to the wedding of Lady Rey Palpatine and Lord Benjamin Organa-Solo.” Jamillia looked between Rey and Ben, her mouth hanging open a little. “Do you care to bear witness to this event?”

Jamillia looked between Rey and Ben again. “This is something else.” Jamillia moved to the front of the church and sat down. “It’s a shame that this must be a secret. Please continue, though. I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Ben and Rey looked back at each other. Finn placed her hand into Ben’s. Ben squeezed Rey’s hand as Luke began to speak. Looking into Ben’s eyes, Rey didn’t hear a word. The only thing Rey and Ben felt in that room was each other. 

Rey leaned onto Ben’s chest. He put an arm around her. 

Luke cleared his throat. “Ahm.” Rey lifted her head to look to him. Luke smiled at the two of them. “I really wish your families would approve of this match. ” Luke looked back down at his book. “Benjamin Organa-Solo, do you take Rey Palpatine to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” 

Rey wanted to cry as Luke went on to repeat what he said to Ben to her. Rey didn't let Luke finish before she said “I do.” 

“You may now-” Ben leaned down to kiss Rey before Luke could finish. “I didn't even get to finish.” 

The rest of the room laughed as Ben and Rey kissed. “Go Ben!” Poe teased. 

They broke away and smiled at the room around them. Rey tossed her bouquet towards Rose and Queen Jamillia. Rose ran forward to catch the bouquet. “Thanks, Rey.” Rose said. 

Rey blew a kiss to Rose. “You’re welcome.”

Ben took Rey to the queen. “Your majesty.” Ben and Rey both bowed to Jamillia. “Thank you for witnessing our wedding.” 

“I really want to tell the city, but I’m afraid of what your families will do to you. I wish I could take you in. But your families’ positions won’t allow that.” 

“Thank you for that, Your Majesty.” 

“Please let me know if you need anything from me,” Jamillia said. “I didn't expect to stay here for as long as I did. I hope your families will accept this marriage between you two. Ben, I know your grandmother would have.” 

“Thank you so much.”

“And thank you for not telling our families.” Rey said. 

Jamillia looked around them. “I don’t see how this is going to damage Naboo or its future. While I do see more conflict between your families, this is assured that it will come to an end within a generation,” Jamillia said before she turned to leave. 

After Jamillia left the church, Rose and Poe looked to Rey and Finn. “Did you invite the queen?” Rose asked. 

Rey and Finn looked at each other. “I don’t think either one of us knows the queen well enough to have invited her.” Finn said. 

“So the Queen just showed up to your wedding.” 

Ben noticed Luke was looking away from the group and trying to avoid getting involved. He knew something. Luke went to the back of the church back towards the rooms. “Excuse me,” Ben said as he went to follow his uncle. “You knew something?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“With the queen?” 

Luke sighed. “Jamillia comes to pray, every week. Same time, same day.” 

“You wanted her to see us be married.” 

“That, and we probably should have a truly neutral party to witness the wedding.” 

“You can’t get more neutral in Naboo than the queen.” Ben joked. 

Luke laughed and nodded his head. “Go back to your wedding.” 

Ben walked back out to see Rey and Finn laughing with his friends. Ben walked over to them and put an arm around Rey. She looked up and gave him a soft kiss. “How long can you stay?” 

“It matters not” Rey leaned into his chest, as Ben wrapped her arms around her. 

“Rey, you should care.” Finn said. “Your grandfather-”

“I can take him.” Rey shrugged. 

Rose looked to Rey then held out her small sword from Leia. “Here,” Rose said. “Take him out.” 

Rey stared at the sword Rose was holding out to her. She wasn’t allowed to be anywhere near any kind of weapon at home. Her grandfather believed that women weren’t worthy. It was probably why Palpatine was always so frustrated with Phasma. Rey reached out and took the sword from Rose. 

“Whoa.” Rey held the sword above her. She stepped away from the group to swing it around. “Finn, I want a sword.” 

“I thought you didn't want to be like Phasma,” Finn said. 

“I think I wouldn’t mind rebelling against Grandfather as much as she does.” Rey handed the sword back to Rose. “Thank you.” 

“No, take it. I can get another.” 

Rey stopped. Last night she had believed that the Solo-Organas and Palpatines held almost no differences at all. This was not something that would even be allowed. Rey looked back to Rose. She was able to do so much more. Rey knew that women of the Jedi clan often went out on their own, and didn't require an escort. They knew how to take care of themselves. Palpatine was always trying to rule over the clan with an iron fist.

“I wish I could be like you,” Rey muttered as she gave the sword back to Rose. 

“You married into the Solo-Organa family. You’re already one step closer.” 

A tune started to play through the church. Everyone turned to the organ to see that Finn had started to play. “Rey, we have to go soon, so dance with your husband before we have to go back.” 

Ben twirled Rey around so she ended up in his arms. They danced around the church with their friends gathered around the organ, taking turns playing music for the two of them to dance. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Ben, let’s go. This place is crawling with Palpatines. And I don’t think we want any of them to know what happened last night.” 

“Rose, relax.” Poe handed a drink to Ben, who was sitting on the fountain. “They’ll leave us alone if we leave them alone. You have to trust that not all Palpatines are awful as Rey’s grandfather.” Rose nodded at that. “I bet you want to give Rey a sword in front of Palpatine just to spite him.” 

“Who wouldn’t want to spite Palpatine? Phasma does it and she’s his granddaughter.”

“She’s probably the most like him in this city.” 

“If Phasma were neutral, she’d probably just fight everyone, not just us,” Ben said. 

Rose sat next to Ben and Poe. Poe held a drink out to Rose and she took it. Ben looked up to Rey's window to see her writing. 

Rose noticed Ben looking at Rey's window. Rose waved to Rey and caught her eye. Rey waved at the group and blew a kiss to Ben. “Do you think it would be a stretch if we asked her to come down?” Poe asked. 

Rose shoved Poe into the fountain. “Get real.” 

“Rose!” Poe splashed water onto her. “Ha!” 

Rose turned and kicked water back onto Poe. They kept on trying to splash each other. Ben laughed with them, even though he was starting to get soaked. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” a voice drawled. “I can’t believe Jamillia allows this. Fights between clans are no longer allowed, but such childishness.” Phasma sneered at Ben and his friends. “It shows the queen’s clear bias.” 

Poe leaned to Rose and Ben. “I’m gonna splash her.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Rose hissed. “She’ll start a fight for sure.” 

“She’ll get killed for it, if I don’t pull any weapons.” 

“Poe. No. No one should die.” Poe dipped his hands in the water. “Poe, no!” 

Phasma pulled her sword out and pointed it at Poe. “It sounds like you’re looking for a fight.” 

“Phasma, don’t.” Ben said. 

Phasma pointed her sword towards Ben. “Oh. I see. You want to be the one to take the fall for your friend.” Phasma moved the sword closer to Ben. “I’ve wanted to do something since I saw you at our ball the other night.” 

“Phasma.” Ben put his hand on Phasma’s sword and tried to put it down. “Put the sword down. Neither one of us has to be the bad guy.” 

“You can’t just show up to my family’s masquerade and expect nothing to happen to you. You are the bad guy here.” 

Poe almost laughed. Rose and Ben both turned to glare at him. If Phasma knew what happened when Ben went to that party, she probably would have killed him right there. 

Phasma waved her sword around the group. “Are you all cowards?” 

“We’re not going to fight you,” Ben said. 

“Who’s we?” Poe said as he got out of the fountain. He shook off some of the water. He pulled his sword out and held it to Phasma. “If it’s a duel you want, then it’s a duel you’ll get.” 

“Poe. No!” 

Phasma swung her sword towards Poe, who blocked it with ease. Rose grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled him to the other side of the square. “We’re not getting involved.” Rose said. 

“But-”

“No.” 

Phasma kept on swinging at Poe and he kept blocking her attacks. Poe jumped up into the fountain to gain some distance. “Are you afraid to get a little wet?” Poe kicked up some water onto Phasma. 

Phasma’s mouth hung open. “I will not stand for this.” Phasma charged into the fountain toward Poe. 

Poe kept on kicking water at Phasma to slow her down. It just made her more angry. She kept on attacking with more vigor as Poe kept on trying to slow her down. Poe managed to turn an attack back onto her and started attacking. 

Poe jumped out of the fountain and ran towards the edge of the square. Most people had cleared out and were now watching the fight. Some parted ways to make room for the two duelers to chase after each other. 

Rose held Ben back from chasing after them. Poe was able to hold his attacks on Phasma for only a little while until she was able to fight back again. While Phasma attacked Poe, she pushed him back into the square. 

This had to be stopped. Even if someone wasn’t hurt, they both would be killed for fighting like this. 

“Rose, we should-”

“Ben, no. We’ll get killed too.” 

Poe’s breath started to speed up as Phasma made her attacks smaller and faster. Phasma kept on fighting and Poe was starting to get worn out. 

Ben wanted to try and stop the fight. He was sick of watching. “Poe, you have to stop this.” 

Phasma stabbed Poe as he turned to look at Ben and Rose. Rose and Ben both shouted as Poe fell. Phasma ran as Ben and Rose ran to Poe. They dragged him out of the fountain. 

“Poe. Poe, can you hear us?” Rose asked. 

“‘Tis but a scratch.” Poe tried to laugh, but flinched. 

“This is not the time,” Rose said with tears in her eyes. 

“It’s never the time.” Poe turned to Ben. “Your families need to end this.” 

“You’re going to be fine. Just let us get a doctor,” Ben said. 

“Forget the goddamn doctor. Just end this feud between your families. Or I swear from beyond my grave I’ll curse you both until this feud ends,” Poe huffed out. 

Rose and Ben weren’t sure what to do as Poe’s breathing started to fade. Both of them were trying to keep themselves from crying as Poe slumped down and his breathing stopped. 

Ben looked down and stepped away from Poe. “Phasma is going to pay for this.” Ben drew his sword and went in the direction that Phasma ran. “Phasma! Get back here!” Ben ran out of the square to chase after Phasma. 

Ben ran through the city searching for Phasma. Most of the city knew what had happened by then and they parted ways for Ben to make his chase. 

When Ben caught up to Phasma he ran up to her, shoving her. “Phasma, oldest grandchild of Sheev Palpatine, I challenge you to a duel. WInner decides the fate of this feud, once and for all.” 

Phasma straightened herself. “What do you want if you win?”

“Your death and an end to all of this. You killed my best friend. This cannot go on, but I will avenge him. We’re settling this today.” 

Phasma rolled her eyes, but followed Ben back to the square. He watched to make sure that Phasma wasn’t going to try anything before the duel began. 

When they both reached the square Rose ran to Ben. “Are you crazy? Rey isn’t going to like this. This is not worth it.” 

Ben shook Rose off. “Our best friend is dead.” 

Rose stopped and backed away from Ben. She made her way to the edge of the square where most of the town had gathered to watch the duel. 

Ben and Phasma circled each other. When Ben caught sight of Rey’s window, she looked like she was crying. Phasma took that moment to attack Ben. Ben gasped as he blocked her attack. 

He shoved Phasma away from him and she stumbled back. Ben lept into an attack towards Phasma. 

Unlike Poe, Ben was regarded as Naboo’s best fighter. He kept attacking so quickly that Phasma only had time to block him. 

As the duel continued Phasma started to slow. Ben wouldn’t slow down. Phasma wasn’t able to keep up and dropped her sword. She squeaked as Ben attacked her. His sword slashed across her stomach. 

“You win!” Phasma shouted. 

Ben put his sword away and stepped back. “It’s over.” 

“Ben!” Rose shouted at him. “This is enough.” Ben stood glaring over Phasma as Rose ran over to him. “She’s not going to make it. Come on.” Rose pulled at Ben’s arm and dragged him away from the dying Phasma. 

Rose tried to run with Ben out of the square, but Queen Jamillia entered as they tried to leave. “What is going on here?” Everyone fell to their knees to greet the queen. Rose tried to sneak Ben around them as everyone rose back up. “Where do you two think you’re going?” 

Jamillia looked at them with a small smile. Ben tried to hide beyond Rose who wouldn’t look at the queen. Jamillia looked out into the square. It was mostly clear, with the exception of Poe and Phasma’s bodies. 

Ben and Rose tried to sneak around the guards. “Don’t let them go,” Jamillia said. 

Two guards grabbed Ben. Another two held Rose. Jamillia walked out into the square and Ben and Rose were dragged behind her. 

“Someone please return the bodies to their families,” Jamillia ordered. “We can’t just have them lying in the middle of the square like that.” As the bodies were moved, Jamillia stood by the fountain in the square. Ben and Rose were forced to their knees in front of Jamillia. “You two have some explaining to do.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s happening?” Rey said in a panic as she looked out her window. “Ben just killed Phasma. And she just killed Poe.” 

Rey and Finn were at her window holding onto each other as Jamillia walked around the square. Finn reached to open Rey’s window so she could hear what was going on. 

“Would anyone like to explain what happened here?” Jamillia asked the crowd. 

Most of the crowd was silent, until a familiar voice spoke up. “My oldest grandchild is dead and their family’s is not,” Palpatine said. “I demand an explanation.”

“Phasma started it,” Ben hissed. 

Finn looked to Rey. “Is that-”

“Phasma did start it.” 

“My friend and I were just enjoying ourselves in the fountain,” Ben conuntined. “Phasma tried to bait me to fight with her. She managed to provoke Poe instead.” 

“Nonsense!” Palpatine cried. “It was all your doing.” 

“Enough!” Leia Organa shouted. “My son has never started a duel in this square in his life. It has always been Phasma starting fights.” 

“What you-”

“Lady Organa is right, Lord Palpatine,” one of the queen’s guards said. “Most fights began with your granddaughter.” 

“My granddaughter is-”

“We are not talking about your youngest.”

“Don’t try to use her to make yourself look like the victim,” Ben added. 

People gasped. Rey and Finn almost fell back from the window. “I didn't expect him to be that forward to your grandfather.” 

“Neither did I,” Rey said. Jamillia looked up to Rey’s window. “Please help him,” Rey whispered. She knew Jamillia wouldn’t hear her, but she felt that something needed to be said. The penalty for fighting in the square was death. 

Jamillia turned to Rose. “Rose Tico. How involved were you in this fight?” 

“I watched. I didn't want anything to happen.” Rose’s voice quivered. 

The queen waved her hand and Rose was released. Rose stood to her feet and stayed by Ben. The queen looked to Palpatine, then to Leia, and finally to Rey. 

Rey wanted to beg the queen to save Ben. 

Palpatine walked to the middle of the square. “Your Majesty, the penalty for a fight in the square is death. Considering this, the only fair thing to do, is to kill Ben Solo.” 

“Fair? You had someone in the fight too,” Rose said.

“And they’re dead. It’s only fair that he dies as well.” 

“We would lose two people instead of one. For something that isn’t our fault.” 

“My granddaughter is dead because of him.” 

“You have another,” Han said from Leia’s side. “And we also lost someone in this fight.” 

“Enough,” Jamillia said over everyone. The whole city had its eyes on her Jamillia as she spoke. Jamillia glanced between Rey and Ben one last time before speaking. “The death toll has already been carried out on both sides. The Solo-Organas lost one, the Palpatines lost one. We can say that Ben was acting as an executioner.” Some of the Palpatines started to grumble. “But that does not mean he was acting under the law. As punishment for his crime, Benjamin Organa-Solo will be banished from the city of Naboo.” 

Rey shut her window. She didn't need to hear anything else. She stepped away from the window. “My husband is banished from Naboo,” Rey said softly. She wanted to go with him. Jamillia would understand if she did. But her grandfather hardly let her out of the house, much less out of the city. After Phasma died, Rey was sure that her grandfather would hover over her even more now. 

“Do you want to go out as soon as the square clears up?” 

“Why?” 

“Ben will be in prison. You can visit him before he has to leave. I’ll take you out.” 

Rey looked out the window as a pair of guards escorted Ben out of the square, following the queen. A servant from each side retrieved the bodies. There was tension as everyone returned to their jobs in the square. 

There was a knock on Rey’s door. “It’s your grandfather.” 

“Come in,” Rey said. She didn't look away from the window as her grandfather walked over to her. 

“Those savages.” Palpatine said. “That awful Ben Solo has taken your dear cousin’s life.” Rey held her breath as her grandfather continued to speak. “You are the only heir left to the Palpatine name. I expect the most out of you. Though so far, you have been the most wonderful girl you could be.” 

Rey faked a smile. “I try my best.”

“You are doing such a good job. Thank you for being the one of the few good ones of your generation.” 

“Ben Solo didn't seem that bad.”

“Excuse me?”

“He seemed like a normal guy. He was upset that his best friend was murdered in front of him.”

“Rey.” 

“I would want to kill a person who murdered my best friend.” 

“Finn, escort her out, so she can see up close what that boy did to us,” Palpatine ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” Rey stood and followed Finn out of her room. Finn ran Rey down the stairs. “We’re seeing Ben while we can.” Finn took Rey’s arm and brought her outside. 

When Rey made her way through the town square, most of the city looked to her. “Why are they all looking at me?” Rey asked. 

“Probably feud drama.” 

Finn and Rey ran to City Hall as quickly as possible. When they arrived a pair of guards stood at the door. “The queen is not going to execute Ben Solo,” one of the guards said. 

“That’s not why we’re here,” Rey said. “Why would you think that?” The guard gave Rey a look. “Oh. Please, may I speak to the queen?” 

“She’s not changing her mind.” 

“I know. It’s something else.” 

“Lady Palpatine.” 

“Please, can you at least let the queen know that I’m here?” 

“Fine.” The guard whispered something to the other and slipped inside. 

Rey sank down to the steps. She wasn’t going to go until she was able to talk to Ben. Rey looked out at the city around them. As soon as people saw her, they started to stare. Rey shifted into herself. Did anyone else in her family get stared at this much?

“May I sit here?” Rey turned around to see Luke looking down at her. She nodded her head. “I’m assuming we’re here for similar reasons.” 

“Ben?” 

“Yes.” Luke and Rey sat in silence for a little bit. “I was hoping I would see you. I have a plan to help you and Ben.” 

“Really?” 

“I’ll tell you both.” 

The doors opened and Queen Jamillia walked out. “Lady Rey. Luke.” She smiled at both of them. “Come in.” When the doors shut, Jamillia started talking again. “Are you here to see Ben?”

“Yes.” 

“Please, is there anything you can do?” Rey asked. “Can he stay? Please?”

“I’m sorry, Rey.” Jamillia shook her head as she opened a door. Behind it was a long set of stairs. Jamillia handed Luke a key. “Ben’s cell is the fourth one on the right.” 

Rey took the key from Luke and darted down the stairs. She scrambled to get the cell door unlocked. She shoved the door open and ran into Ben’s arms. She almost sobbed as he held her. 

Ben leaned down and lightly kissed Rey. “It’s alright, sweetheart.” 

Rey shook her head. “You’re being banished.” 

“It’s the best thing that could have happened.” Rey shook her head again. “Any other option would have me killed.” 

“I see you found him,” Luke said. 

“Uncle Luke,” Ben said. 

“I want to help you two. I think you deserve better than to be separated because of our families.” Rey turned to look back at Luke. “I can’t do anything about Ben’s banishment. But Rey, would you like to leave Naboo to be with Ben?” 

“What?” 

“I can get you out of Naboo.”

“Without my family noticing? ” Rey shook her head. 

“It’s been done before. Have you heard of Lady Sabé, your grandmother’s friend?” 

“Lady Sabé died of natural causes. It was only notable because her body went missing.” 

“Lady Sabé faked her death.”

“How is that possible?”

Luke pulled a small vial from his pocket. “This is a potion that can fake a person’s death. Drink it, and it will appear as though you actually died.” Rey took the vial from Luke. “Once you take the potion I’ll be able to sneak you out of the city to wherever Ben is.” Rey looked at the bottle and started to open it. “Don’t do it here.” 

Rey looked back down at the vial, then back to Luke. “Thank you so much.” 

“Drink responsibly.” Luke winked as he left the cell. 

Rey looked back at Ben. She held the vial between them. “I guess this is the best thing that could have happened.”

Ben chuckled a little bit before he leaned to kiss the top of her head. Rey looked up to Ben and met his lips. They put their arms around each other. “We’ll be with each other again soon.” 

Rey sighed and leaned into Ben. “Where are they sending you?” 

“The queen is sending me to Endor.” 

“I’ll be there with you soon.” Rey leaned up and gave him a kiss. “I promise. My family probably wants me home by now.” 

As Rey went to leave the cell, Ben took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Rey slowly pulled away and went out the door. Her eyes were on Ben until the door closed. Rey bowed her head as she turned to leave. When she walked out of the building she held the vial in front of her. “Soon,” she told herself. “We’ll be together again,” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure you want to stay in again?” Finn asked Rey. 

“I’m fine,” Rey said quietly as she looked back to the window. 

Finn sighed. “He’s not going to be in town today. You know that. Why not at least go out? We can see if Rose is around.” Rey shook her head. “You can’t just sit all day. Your family is worried about you.” 

“I’m fine,” Rey said again. 

“I can tell you're not fine.” 

“Finn.”

Finn raised his hands and backed towards the door. 

Rey sighed and looked back to the window. She heard Finn close her door behind him. She kept her gaze outside as the world passed by. Every minute she hoped that she would see Ben walk through the square again. 

While not much had changed, today her grandfather was out with Hux. Rey opened her window to listen to them. 

“How is Lady Rey doing with Phasma’s loss? I”ve been concerned about how everyone is dealing with their recent losses,” Hux said. 

“Lady Rey seems quite normal. I think she’s in denial about the whole affair,” Palpatine said. “I’m not quite sure what to do about it. She was trying to defend Solo earlier. I doubt she still believes what happened was real.” 

“I wish there was something I could do to help you.” 

“I think at this moment--” Palpatine stopped. “Let me consider your offer.” Palpatine went back inside. 

Rey shut her window as Hux glanced towards it. There was soon a knock at her door. “Come in.” She said. 

Her grandfather entered. “Rey. How are you?” Rey opened her mouth, but Palpatine continued. “I’m sure it’s been hard with Phasma’s loss. Especially with her killer still living.” 

He wasn’t allowed in Naboo. If Ben couldn’t enter Naboo and Rey couldn’t leave, there was but a small difference between him dying and their current situation. Ben was no villain; he wanted his friend to be avenged after he was killed. “Yes. It’s been quite a week,” Rey answered. 

“It’s such a tragedy. However, I’m surprised more people haven’t been asking for your hand, since you are now the heir. Though with the recent death in the family, no one will ask for a mourning woman’s hand.” 

Rey tried not to let her grandfather see that she rolled her eyes. Ben would have married her whether she was mourning her family or not. He actually loved her. He didn't think marrying her would be a sign of status. 

“With this consuming the city, something will need to bring their spirits up again. Something like a wedding.” 

Rey’s eyes widened at what her grandfather was trying to say. “No.” 

“What do you mean, no?” 

“Wouldn’t you--what if a better offer for me comes along?” 

Palpatine started to laugh. “While true, few people in this city could be as good an option as Armitage Hux.”

“That means there still are people for me.” 

“Rey, I don’t think you understand. The city needs something good to happen soon, like a wedding. And I’m sure Hux won’t mind the sudden event.” 

“What if I do?” Palpatine turned to Rey. “What if I mind?” 

“What?”

“Hux isn’t the only one getting married. I am too.” 

“Are you trying to challenge me?”

Rey stood and straightened herself. “Yes. I am. It’s my life. I should decide what to do with it.” 

“Your life? While you have my name? I’m the one who can give you all you ever wanted.”

Rey shook her head. What she wanted was her husband. But he was gone because her family was unable to even consider peace being an option. 

“Rey. Don’t disobey me.”

“I won’t marry Hux,” Rey finally said. “I won’t.”

Palpatine glared at Rey. “You won’t.” 

“No. I won’t.” 

Palpatine sneered. “If you don’t marry Hux, you will no longer belong to this household. You will never be a Palpatine.” 

“Why did you treat Phasma so differently? You allowed her freedom.”

“Don’t try to use your dead cousin to get what you want! You will marry Hux by the end of the month or I will disown you!” Palpatine stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Rey opened her drawer to look for Luke’s potion. If she took it, she wouldn’t have to marry Hux and Ben would take her away. Rey held the potion in front of her. It felt a little soon to take the potion. If she waited too long, she could be out on the streets soon. Rey opened the vial. She moved it closer to her mouth, but she stopped. 

“Finn!” Rey called. Finn was behind the door when Rey called. He stepped into Rey’s room, to find tears coming out of her eyes. “What do I do?” 

“What do you want?” Finn asked. “I think that’s the thing you need to know first.” 

“I want to be with my husband. I don’t want what my grandfather wants for me.” 

Finn kneels next to Rey. “Then I think you know what you should do.” Finn looked to the potion in Rey’s hand. 

Rey looked to her friend. “You’re supposed to tell me not to drink it.” 

“Why? Your other options are either disinheritance, or an invaild and unhappy marriage.” 

“But…” 

“Don’t worry about what everyone else is going to think. Just go be happy.” 

Rey nodded her head as she clutched the potion tighter. She brought it to her lips and drank. It would take a few minutes for it to take effect. She fell in front of Finn and gave him a hug. “Thank you for everything.”

“I’m going to miss you.” 

“Me too.” Rey felt herself fading. Soon, she would see her husband again. Soon, she would get away from the drama that had plagued her family for years and have a simple life with her husband. 

Finn felt Rey grow heavy. He helped her onto her bed before checking her to see if she still seemed alive. Rey’s breathing was almost still. Finn lowered her down and she felt dead in his arms. 

Finn looked down at the potion, then back at Rey. He prayed that Luke was right about Lady Sabé faking her death. If he was wrong about the potion, not even Ben and Rey would end up happy after this. 

Finn called for Rey’s mother. The family had to notice Rey was dead for them to think less about her body being taken. Adela was sobbing over her body and Finn had to turn away. Rey hesitated to take the potion due to the sadness it would cause. More of the family piled into Rey’s room to cry over her. 

Palpatine took control. “We’ll hold a public service for both Rey and Phasma tomorrow. This is an unfortunate loss for us to have lost both of our youngest in the same week.” 

The city heard about Rey’s sudden death very quickly. Most of the city fell into shock. The feud would probably die with the deaths of the rest of the families. There was a sense of relief in the city. 

Jamillia went to the church that night to speak to Luke. “That was quite soon.” 

“Much sooner than I expected,” Luke added. “I didn't think she would take the potion until at least a week had passed.” 

Jamillia nodded. “How are you going to get Rey to Ben? I need to make sure that no one interferes.”

Luke pushed the altar aside to reveal a door underneath. Luke stomped on the ground next to it. The door opened and Ben popped out. 

Jamillia looked to Luke. “You were supposed to take him to Endor! I could have you arrested for this.”

“By the end of the night of Rey’s funeral, Ben and Rey will be on their way to Endor.” 

“He better not be seen. He’s supposed to be in Endor.”

Ben looked to Luke. “Rey took the potion?” 

Luke nodded his head. “You both are leaving the city tomorrow night, after the Palpatines’ funeral.” 

“Rey’s not actually dead right? The potion…” 

“It worked with Lady Sabé. The potion is the same. I helped Lady Sabé escape the city. I was there when she woke up. Trust me, Rey is alive.” 

“I hope this works.” Jamillia looked to Ben. “This better be the last time I see you. You’re already breaking the law by hiding here, and I don’t want to extend your punishment.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ben bowed his head as Jamillia went to leave. Ben looked to Luke. “Tomorrow night, then?”

“Tomorrow night.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone in Naboo was aware of Phasma and Rey Palpatine’s funeral. Palpatine already invited most of the city when it was just supposed to be Phasma’s funeral. 

Both of their bodies were paraded around the city before reaching the church, where a ceremony was held for both. 

After Rey took the potion, Luke refused to perform the service. Luke ignored the Palpatine whispers that he scorned them and spent the service in the room under the church with Ben. 

They listened as the funeral continued. Despite knowing the truth, Ben still kept himself away and curled into himself. Despite everything that was said above him, Rey was alive. Ben plugged his ears so he would stop hearing the mourning. 

Luke waited for everyone to leave. He tapped Ben. “It’s over,” he said. 

Ben sighed and unplugged his ears. He started to pray that the day would never come that everything that was said about Rey would be real. 

The funeral left the church and went back out to the streets, as Rey and Phasma were carried to the cemetery. Their bodies would lay in state for a day before they were buried. 

As the two women were laid in the cemetery, Hux kneeled next to Rey’s body. Palpatine came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s such a shame, ” Palpatine said. “She was looking forward to being your wife.” 

“Really.” Hux looked over Rey’s body. 

“We were going to move your wedding to the end of the month.” 

Hux looked at Rey as he wiped his eyes. He took Rey’s hand to give it a kiss. “I’m sorry we could never have that life.” 

For the rest of the funeral, Hux stayed near the cemetery, often returning to Rey’s body. He was the only one in the cemetery at dark when Luke and Ben hid in the bushes. 

Ben bounced around waiting for Hux to leave. “Rey can’t wake while he’s around.”

“She took the potion yesterday. She shouldn’t wake up for another day.” 

Ben was still tense about Hux being so close and not leaving for good. When they finally thought he was leaving, Hux returned with flowers that he laid next to Rey. 

“You’d think that a woman as lovely as any of the Palpatines would attract more admirers,” Hux’s servant said. Hux chuckled as Ben squirmed. 

Hux looked down to Rey again before he finally began to back away. As soon as Hux was out of the cemetery, Ben lept from the bushes to be by Rey’s side. Ben kneeled next to Rey. He pulled her up in his arms. 

“What is wrong with you?” Hux shouted. Ben slowly lowered Rey back to the ground. He turned to him and held his hands up. “You’ve already killed Phasma. Now you’ve come back to defile Rey.” 

“I came to pay my respects.” 

“You, pay respects? You’re a Solo-Organa.” 

“If it weren’t for my family, I would have asked for Rey’s hand myself.”

“You’re such a liar.” Hux pulled out his sword. “You stay away from her.” Hux moved to try and stab Ben. Ben moved out of the way and pulled out his own sword. “Call the city guard. And get both families.” Hux told his servant. 

As soon as Hux’s servant was out of sight, Ben stabbed Hux. Hux fell to the ground. Ben stood next to him. “Please don’t do that again.” 

“You stabbed me.” 

“I was trying to pay my respects and you attacked me.” 

“You killed one of them.” Hux’s words started to be more spaced out. Ben could hear that he might not live much longer. Hux could tell he was running out of time. “Lay me next to Rey. Please.” Hux begged.

Ben wanted to laugh but he dragged Hux so he would be next to Rey in his final moments. He used the last of his strength to kiss Rey’s hand and Ben had to turn away. 

Luke stepped out from the shrubs around the cemetery. He closed Hux’s eyes. “You know you can’t linger here.” 

Ben put his arms around Rey to carry her. “I know that.” Ben stood with Rey in his arms. “Where’s your horse?” 

“Back at the church.” 

Ben sighed. They would have to sneak back without being noticed. It was easy coming here, but with an unconscious girl in Ben’s arms it probably wouldn’t be as easy. 

Ben pushed himself through the shrub into the alley. Luke was at the other end glancing around for people as Ben walked towards him. Luke looked over the corner again before he pushed Ben to dart across the street. 

“What is this?” Palpatine’s voice came from the cemetery. “Where’s my granddaughter?” 

Ben and Luke looked at each other, before Ben took off in a run back to the church. “Jamillia will be waiting with the horse for us. Ben, just go.” 

Ben kept running ahead of Luke until the church was in sight. Jamillia was holding Luke’s horse’s reins. Ben swung himself onto the horse, then Jamillia and Luke helped Rey up. “Thank you for helping me,” Ben said to the queen. 

“Get out of here,” she replied. 

Ben nodded as he stirred the horse towards the outskirts of the city. He had to shift around to keep Rey in his arms, but they managed to escape the city. It was just over a day's ride to Endor, where they would spend their lives. 

After riding for a while, Ben stopped at a cave along the road. He reined in the horse to stay the night. 

Waking up the next morning, he looked for Rey’s body. He had laid next to her, but she wasn’t there. Ben sat up to see a figure by his horse. “Rey?” 

Rey turned to Ben and smiled. “Good morning Ben.” 

Ben stood and ran into Rey’s arms. He kissed the top of her head and murmured, “You’re alive.” 

“Of course I am.” Rey reached up and stroked Ben’s hair. 

“I was worried that it wouldn’t-”

“It worked.” Rey held Ben’s hands and moved one of them to her heart. “I’m alive.” Rey leaned up to kiss Ben. 

“You look beautiful,” Ben whispered. He felt the horse nudge at his back. He turned to pet the horse. “Do you want to keep going?” he asked. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Endor. My mom knows an Ewok Tribe.” Ben lifted Rey onto his horse. “They said they would be around to help if she needed it. Hopefully they’ll let us stay with them.” 

Ben mounted the horse behind Rey, taking the reins. Rey was unable to keep her eyes ahead of them. Everything about this journey was new to her. Ben noticed her looking from side to side. He leaned forward to kiss her. Rey put one of her hands around Ben’s.

“I’ve never been outside of Naboo before.”

“Well, now you’re never going back to Naboo.” A moment of silence lingered. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“Ben…”

“It’s my fault we’re in this situation.” 

“Ben, I forgive you. I understand why you did it.” Ben’s mouth hung open a little. “That doesn’t mean I’m not upset about it.” 

“And you should be,” Ben said softly. 

They tried to discuss lighter things for the remainder of the journey. As the sun set, a village tucked between the trees came into view. “Is that it?” Rey asked. 

“Yeah, that’s the village of Endor.” 

A small man walked out of the village to greet them. “Who are you?” 

“Benjamin Solo-Organa. My mother was Leia Organa. She said that you owed her a large favor.” 

“That’s true.” 

“My wife and I have been banished from Naboo. We need a place to live. We will do what we can to help your village, we’ll do our part. We just need a place to live.” 

The man looked up to Ben. “Welcome to Endor.” Ben and Rey smiled as they got off the horse. The man led them around the village before stopping at a small hut. “This is where your parents stayed while they were here.” 

Rey looked at the hut. As she and Ben stepped inside, it already felt more like a home than the Palpatine house in Naboo ever was. This was where their lives would really begin.


	11. Epilouge

“He’s gone,” Hux’s servant said. He had alerted the city guard and the Palpatine family that Ben was still in town. “And so is Hux,” he said, while examining Hux’s body.

“And so is Rey. That Solo took my granddaughter’s body.” Palpatine turned to Hux’s servant. “I demand the family, and see if you can get the queen here too. I will not stand for this.” 

Hux's servant ran off as Rey’s mother and father came up behind Palpatine. Rey’s mother fell to her knees when she saw Rey’s body missing and began to cry.

“That Solo boy. Her Majesty should have killed him when she had the chance,” Rey’s father muttered. 

The Palpatine family waited in the cemetery for the Solo-Organas. Rey’s mother tried to keep from crying too much, while Rey’s father and grandfather discussed hunting Ben down. 

“What is this nonsense?” Leia Organa said as she walked to Palpatine. “My son is banished. He already got his revenge on your family.” 

“What on earth would he want with your granddaughter?” Han said. 

“My granddaughter is the most beautiful woman in the city.”

“I believe you must be confused, because that title belongs to my wife.” 

“Your son took my granddaughter’s body. He intends to defile it.” 

“How do you know that? Did you see him? Did you ask him?” 

“Enough!” Everyone turned and bowed their heads to Queen Jamillia as she walked towards the group. Luke was walking behind her with a scroll in his hand. “This ends, now.”

“But my grand-”

“The queen is speaking.” Jamillia eyed the group as they all looked away from her. “Rey is where she belongs. She is with her husband.” 

“Rey’s fiancé is dead,” Palpatine said. 

“Rey Palpatine was married to Benjamin Organa-Solo last week.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

Jamillia held out her hand to Luke. He handed her the scroll. Jamillia opened it. “This was signed by Rey, Ben, Father Luke, and four witnesses to their wedding, including myself. In the eyes of the church and law of Naboo, Rey Palpatine and Benjamin Organa-Solo are married.” 

Palpatine turned on the Organa-Solos. “Your son forced-”

“There was nothing forced about this marriage.”

“Who were the witnesses? ”

“Rey’s friend Finn was a witness, along with Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, and myself. This was a marriage between two people in love in this world of hate.”

Palpatine scoffed and stormed off. Rey and Ben’s parents stared at each other until Leia stepped forward and spoke. “I’m sorry about my son. But you must admit, for them to marry even among our families, they probably truly loved each other.”

Adela looked away but she had a small smile. “You’re probably right.” 

“He still has our daughter’s body,” Rey’s father said. 

“She’s not dead,” Luke interjected. “She’s in exile with Ben.”

“Rey is with someone she truly loves. And someone who loves her back,” said Rey’s mother, rejoicing that her daughter was still alive.

“I’m sorry for any trouble we caused you,” Leia said. “Let us begin again with a new accord between our families.. I’m sure it’s what our children would want.” 

“I’m sure it is.” 

And with that the feud between the Solo-Organas and Palpatines finally ended due to Rey and Ben’s love. The city was shaken the next morning when they saw Leia and Adela talking peacefully.


End file.
